Unthinkable
by alexandragurl
Summary: HPDM SLASH Imagine if Harry had never been enrolled in Hogwarts. What if he used to live with the Dursleys, but left them at the age of 16. Now Harry, 17 and an adult wizard, meets the unthinkable in a world that he never thought existed. HPDM eventuall
1. Losing Everything

**Unthinkable**

**Summary :** HPDM SLASH What happened if Harry's name wasn't on the list to go to Hogwarts, and he never went? We follow his footsteps through his life as he meets the unthinkable.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own this story or it's characters or contents. That is, not including the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating of Story: **R

**Rating of Chapter:** NC-17

**Chapter 1**

**H**arry looked over his shoulder for the 7th time. He had a creepy feeling coming from the bottom of his stomach. He was sure someone, or something was following him. His instinct told him. But, there nothing behind him, nobody except for this huge tail-wagging black dog that sat obediently beside his master, a street beggar. So Harry kept walking along, but he still had the chills. He ran towards the nearest alley to meet up with Sarah, his girlfriend.

**A**s he approached their his usual meeting spot, Harry heard a scream, or more accurately, a moan. This intrigued him, so he increased his pace. He started jogging as he turned to the left, then took a right and he ran down the stairs. He kept on straight till he reached his room. When he opened the door, everything was dark, which was weird. The only light was coming from the two air vents in the ceiling, which opened up to the sidewalk. Minutes before, Harry had been towering over them. But most importingly, Harry could hear panting and an occasional moan, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

**H**arry fumbled with the light switch and clicked it open. In front of him stood a sight to remember. A girl with long, straight black hair and green eyes was sitting on the floor. Her nude body was facing the wall; her hands were wandering over a well-toned white chest. The teenager who that certain chest belonged to was blond-haired, and had his eyes closed. His hands were placed on her hips and were pushing them deeper in him as he thrust up to meet her every move.

**H**arry was livid. At first he was shocked, and then he got angry, real angry. He clenched and unclenched his fists as his eyes turned red with fury. The room started shaking and the lights flicked off then on again. It was at this point that the couple in front of him noticed his presence. The boy opened his eyes, and the girl tried to turn around.

''**U**h-Oh.'' Harry could hear Sarah whisper. ''Draco, let me handle this.''

''**N**o.'' The boy she had called Draco said. ''I'll take care of your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend once and for all. After that, you'll be able to go out with me officially.''

''**B**ut Draco.'' Harry heard her insist. ''He can do… things. You don't want to mess with him. I swear, he talks to snakes.'' She sounded scared of him.

**H**arryfelt his insides bubbling. He wanted to kill the guy. How dare he? The ground started shaking again as Harry slowly started to lift off the ground. His hair was whipping around his face. The dust rose and formed a tornado at his feet. It slowly made his was to Draco. Sarah was hiding behind him, too scared to talk, for they had gotten out of their uncomfortable position.

''**G**et my pants.'' Draco ordered Sarah.

**S**he did and Draco took his wand out of his back pocket.

''**C**ruc-'' He was cut off by a huge menacing black dog who had jumped on him. The dog bit his wand arm and growled. He took the wand in his mouth and made his way towards Harry.

**M**eanwhile, Harry had stopped everything whilst witnessing the show. When the dog started to come towards him, Harry punched it in the nose. Surprisingly, the dog whimpered fell on the ground. Harry looked at Sarah. She had fainted. Draco was on the ground, screaming in pain. So Harry simply did what any other guy would have done in the situation.

**H**e fled the scene.

**A-N: **So? Ya like it? It's a sudden idea that just popped up in my head and I just had to write it down. I think this is my favourite of my stories. Oh and, if someone would beta for me, that would be real fun. Thanks!

**Hint for next chapter: **No Malfoys and a bit of Sirius Black.


	2. Finding a Place to Stay

**Unthinkable**

**Summary :** HPDM SLASH What happened if Harry's name wasn't on the list to go to Hogwarts, and he never went? We follow his footsteps through his life as he meets the unthinkable.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own this story or it's characters or contents. That is, not including the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating of Story: **R

**Rating of Chapter:** G

**Chapter 2**

**H**arry stopped running. He panted as he put his hands on his knees. He had reached London's limits and if he ran any further he would be out of the city.

**H**e thought back at what he had witnessed. Sarah was cheating on him. An abnormally large dog had almost bit him and he had run away. _–coward-_ He thought to himself. _–weirdo, you were always different- _He blamed himself. _–Sarah was afraid of you, that's why agreed to be you girlfriend-_

**H**arry sighed and got up. Reflecting on the past wouldn't help his current position. He had to concentrate on the future. He made his way to the nearest Holiday Inn. There was no vacancy. He tried a dozen hotels and inns but they were all full. He finally spotted a small, dark place: a Vacancy sign was creaking over the door. Over the vacancy sign, painted in an old white color, one could barely read "The Leaky Cauldron"

"**G**reat" Thought Harry as he pushed the door open. "Just great" There were no lights inside, just two faintly lit candles at the room's extremities. 3 men were whispering to themselves as they seemingly played poker.

**H**arry made his way up to the barman. "Hey kiddo, watcha want?" The man asked as he got out a corona.

"**W**ell, uh…" Harry paused a few seconds, making quick calculations. "I'd like a room for 2 nights please." He was using up all of his money.

"**S**ure, you just go and sit there while I make a few arrangements." He pointed towards an old, moldy green couch. A man was sitting on it already, staring out into space.

**H**arry releculantly went and took a seat beside the man. He stinked of sewers and over date cabbages. Suddenly, the turned around and grinned foolishly at Harry. His eyes were dark grey and ressembled a lunatics'.

"**H**arry…" he began. All of a sudden there a flash of white and an old man with a long white beard and purple robes appeared out of thin air.

"**A**ttention everyone! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry gasped. Witchcraft? He was stunned when no one else around him seemed surprised. "Sirius Black has escaped once again from Azkaban!"

**H**arry said "huh?" and heard someone scream. There was another flash of blinding white light and the man beside him was gone.

**A-N: **Short Chapter, I know. I'm back at boarding school! And I dedicate this story to Diki Dolkar Shreshta.

**Hint for next chapter: **A lot of coincidence and a bit of Sirius Black.


End file.
